ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrath of The Squid
Ryan and Melody are walking back to the Rustbucket from a bookstore, and gasp when they see it’s completely smashed to bits. Grandpa Charles is nowhere to be seen Ryan: “What the heck!? Who or what could’ve done this!?”''' ' '''The cousins suddenly hear siriens, as a car chase between a police car and a thug on a motorcycle zooms past' Ryan: “This’ll only take a moment. Then we can find Grandpa.” Ryan activates the Omnitrix, turning the dial until he arrives at XLR8’s silhouette ' Ryan: “Melody, stay here until I get back.” Melody: “Not like I’d be stupid enough not to. But never mind, go do your thing.” ' ''' '''Ryan smacks down on the Omnitrix, turning into the Kineceleran DNA sample. XLR8 zooms off in pursuit of the car chase, easily catching up to them. He stops running, keeping steady pace with the police car ' ' XLR8: “I’ll give you a hand.” He zooms up to the thug XLR8: “Surprise!” The thug gasps, but then smirks Thug: “No one can out speed this baby!”''' ' '''He speeds up, but XLR8 quickly catches up' ' ' XLR8: “No one except me!” He grabs the robber, letting the motorcycle crash into a tree. The police car screeches to a halt XLR8 walks over and shoves the thug into the back of the police car Cop: “Thanks. Who are you?” XLR8: “Just your friendly neighborhood superhero!” He zooms back to rejoin Melody at the Rustbucket/the remains of it. The Omnitrix beeps and XLR8 turns back into Ryan in a flash of orange light Ryan: “Nothing happened while I was gone?” Melody: “Dude, you were gone for, like, a minute. maybe even less.” Ryan: “Oh.” The cousins suddenly hear the sound of Grandpa Charles screaming Both: “Grandpa!” They run back down the road, towards the bookstore, then screech to a halt.Their Grandpa is in the clutches of what looks like a humanoid squid wearing red armor Ryan: “GRANDPA! NO!” He looks to the Omnitrix, which is still freshly timed out Ryan: “Dang it!” The squid guy follows his gaze, and sees the Omnitrix Ryan: “Oh……..crud.” ' ' He turns the dial on the Omnitrix, vainly trying to activate it Ryan: “C’mon you useless piece of junk!” The squid guy abruptly drops Charles and grabs Ryan instead Ryan: “Whoa! Okay Squidface who are you, what’s your beef with my Grandpa!?” *He raises his fists in an attempt to look threatening* ' ' ???: “Your Grampa and I are, let’s say, ‘old friends’. But I’m more interested in the Omnitrix.” ' ' Ryan: “You mean it’s actually called that? I thought I was being original. Oh well, that’s not the point. The point is, I’m gonna kick you butt!” ' ' The squid guy throws Ryan to the floor quickly, then puts one foot on Ryan, trapping him against the ground ' ' ???: “The name is Vilgax the conqueror. I’ve seen your pathetic use of the Omnitrix.” ' ' Ryan: “Hey! I’ve save a lot of innocent lives by going hero!” He tries to move his Omnitrix arm away from Vilgax’s reach. but he needn’t have bothered as, when Vilgax tries to touch the watch, it emits a sparking shield, which sends the tyrant back a little ' ' Vilgax: “A fail safe. Interesting. I’ll need to take it off at the ship.” ' ' Ryan: “I suppose that means you’re not going to give up, right?” ' ' Vilgax: “That would be the icing on the cake for you.” Vilgax throws two concussion grenade at Melody and Grandpa Charles, knocking them out ' ' Vilgax: “Now then, no interruptions” ' ' Later, Ryan is strapped to a torture device ' ' Ryan: “What’s your deal? Why go through these lengths to get the watch?” ' ' Vilgax: “I want the Omnitrix. I can make the ‘watch’ as you call it, access its full potential, something which it can’t do in the hands of a child. The Omnitrix was destined for me!” ' ' Ryan laughs loudly for a few minutes, then calms down ' ' Ryan (skeptical): “You!? I don’t think so. I don’t know who it’s for, but I do know it isn’t you! Why do you even want the Omnitrix anyway?” ' ' Vilgax: “The talent which the Omnitrix possess was never meant for child. Imagine, me with the Omnitrix with an army of minions who also possess the power of the Omnitrix. I would be the king of the Universe.” Ryan: “Now I know you’re crazy.” He struggles in his restraints Ryan: “So what’s Grandpa got to do with you? He’s just a plumber. A retired plumber at that.” Vilgax: “I’m surprised he hasn’t told his Grandson. We know each other.” Ryan: “I know that, but how is what I want to know.” Vilgax: “A few years back, you obnoxious Grandfather and his team thwarted me from destroying the Earth and stuck me onto a rocket which would later be used to destroy my ship. Since then, I have fully recovered and learned about the Omnitrix and then made it my goal to have the Omnitrix.” ' ' Ryan: “Let me guess. They codenamed themselves ‘The Plumbers’ to keep secret?” ' ' Vilgax: “All you are trying to do is stall for time but you are too late. I have programed the machine to detach the Omnitrix from you.” Meanwhile, back with Melody and Charles, the two are sitting down on the sidewalk Melody: “Grandpa, who was that creep? And where did he take Ryan?” Charles: “He calls himself Vilgax. I’ve met him before. He tried to conquer the Earth some time ago, but luckily the Plumbers and myself stopped him. As for where Ryan is, Vilgax may have his ship up and running.” Melody: “If he does, how are we going to get up there? We don’t have a spaceship, and our only ride to get one is demolished.” Charles takes out the key to the Rustbucket’s engine, and presses a hidden button. The pieces of the RV come back together, and it looks as though nothing had ever happened to it ' ' Melody: “Whoa.” ' ' Meanwhile, Ryan is still restrained, the countdown to the Omnitrix’s removal still going ' ' Ryan: “Your tech is a lot more advanced than Earth’s Vilgax. Couldn’t you just scan the watch and build one of your own or something?” Vilgax: “And let you keep the original, I think not. With the Omnitrix you are wearing, I can make thousands of Omnitrixes and conquer the whole Universe, so easily. You’ll be alive to see it, barely.” The two of them suddenly hear a beeping, and the Rustbucket smashes through the wall of the ship Ryan: “Grandpa!?” Charles exits the Rustbucket, carrying a strange energy weapon ''' Charles: “Release my Grandson Vilgax!” Vilgax: “How noble. You think you are still heroic, Plumber.” Ryan: “Uh, Grandpa? I’d say this is a ‘save the Omnitrix from Squidface now, have a bittersweet reunion later’ situation!” Vilgax: “He can’t hurt me, but I can hurt him!” Ryan: “Well I don’t want to hang here much longer!” '''Vilgax runs towards Charles, getting ready to punch him. Charles blasts him with the weapon, and then frees Ryan. At this point, the Omnitrix has recharged Ryan: “Awesome!” He activates the Omnitrix Ryan: “Looks like ‘the conqueror’ is about to get conquered!” He smacks down on the Omnitrix, transforming into Four Arms Four Arms: “Let’s rumble!” He runs at Vilgax, raising his two left fists. he lands the punch, sending Vilgax flying to the other side of the room ' ' Vilgax: “Cheap punch. But even in alien form, it is only a matter of time till you’re Human again.” ' ' Four Arms: “Better make sure you’re down before that happens then.” Vilgax runs back toward Four Arms, but winds up getting a quadruple punch to the stomach, and flung up to the ceiling, landing with a hard thud ' ' Vilgax (Pressing a button): “Have fun with my robots!” ' ' Some robots walks out of the door opened when Vilgax pressed a button. Four Arms grabs four of them, using them to smash the others. When they’re all smashed, Four Arms smashes the four he’s holding together Four Arms: “Too easy!” But then, the Omnitrix times out, turning Four Arms back into Ryan Ryan: “Oh man!” Vilgax grabs hold of Charles ' ' Vilgax: “So what now, ‘hero’?” *Ryan spots the weapon, dropped by Charles when Vilgax grabbed him* Ryan: “You’re going down!” ' ' Ryan runs and, after sliding under Vilgax’s legs, grabs the weapon. He shoots Vilgax straight in the face. Vilgax drops Charles and stumbles backwards, hitting the self-destruct button by mistake ''' Vilgax: “Nooo!” Charles: “Ryan, let’s get out of here!” ' Ryan: “No kidding!” '''Both run into the Rustbucket, and the family drives out of the hole in the wall, rocket thrusters activating at the last second. As the Rustbucket flies away, Vilgax’s ship explodes' ' ' Ryan: “So Grandpa, when were you gonna tell us about the Plumbers?” ' ' Charles: “I was hoping to keep it a secret.” Melody: “Why? We’re family.” Ryan: “Not to mention that it’s gone completely out the window now.” Charles: “It’s a world I wanted to keep away from you guys. But ever since Ryan found the Omnitrix, I had a feeling it would only be a matter of time till my past would catch up.” Ryan: “Don’t worry Grandpa, now that the three of us are all in the know together, Melody and I will help combat anything that comes our way.” Melody: “Yeah!” Charles:”Glad to hear it” ' ' Ryan: “Wonder what’s next?” Charles: “Let’s see, shall we?” Category:Episodes Category:Unknown Series